Chemin Tortueux
by selene Magnus
Summary: Vraiment le chemin vers le bonheur n'est jamais droit, surtout quand on s'appelle Olivia Benson
1. Chapter 1

**Chemin Tortueux**

- Oh? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Porter?

- Salut Olivia. Comment tu vas?

- Ça allait bien avant que je te trouve affalé sur mon bureau. Sors de là s'il te plait

- Je souhaitais te parler. Ça fait un bail

- Ouais, pas assez à mon goût. Je te trouve culotté de te comporter comme si de rien n'était. Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois!

- Arrête Olivia, c'était le boulot! Nous avons eu une divergence d'opinion sur un dossier, voilà tout

- Voilà tout?

- Tu fais la gueule à ton chef quand il t'ordonne quelque chose que tu réprouves? Non, alors tu n'as plus qu'à faire la même chose avec moi et puis c'est tout. Nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses, tu n'approuve pas les actes et objectifs du Bureau, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec nous! En tant qu'amis, je veux dire, tu crois pas? Allez laisse un peu tomber la mauvaise humeur et viens avec moi. _- - Il lui prend la main pour l'emmener vers le couloir._

- Ça va, je sais marcher quand même! _- fit-elle en s'arrachant de sa poigne._ - Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

- Je veux juste te montrer quelque chose, ok?

_Il avance et elle accepte de le suivre. Arrivés à une petite salle, Dean congédie, aussitôt entré, la jeune femme en uniforme_: - Merci beaucoup, ça ira maintenant

_Elle sort et Dean se décale pour laisser Olivia voir la scène suivante._

- Voici mes enfants. Je te présente Stephen et cette petite chose toute timide c'est Andréa.

_Il s'accroupit devant la petite fille:_ - Qu'as-tu donc mon ange? Viens avec moi, tu ne risques rien, c'est promis

_L'enfant apeurée se colle contre Dean, qui la soulève dans ses bras._

- C'est une très bonne amie, elle s'appelle Olivia, elle est très gentille, vous allez voir

_Il se rapproche d'Olivia, la petite fille se réfugie dans son cou. Il approche le jeune garçon en le tenant par l'arrière de la tête._

- Vous dites bonjour les enfants?

- Bonjour Madame _- répond le garçon._

- C'est bien fils. Et toi poulette, tu ne dis rien?

_La petite se cache contre lui encore plus._ - Elle est timide à l'extrême. Tu devrais sourire un peu Olivia, pour les mettre à l'aise un minimum.

_Mais Olivia est abasourdie! Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de ses enfants! Vu leurs âges respectifs, environ 3 et 4 ans, ils sont forcément nés à l'époque où Dean et elle étaient très bons amis. Comment avait-il pu garder cela sous silence?_

- Je sais que tu es étonnée. Comment moi, l'ours solitaire du FBI, j'ai pu avoir envie de changer de vie au point d'adopter deux enfants si jeunes?

_Nouvelle surprise pour Olivia. Cette nouvelle la rassura sur un point: il ne lui avait pas caché une paternité antérieure. Mais comme il était surréaliste que quelqu'un d'aussi acharné au travail que lui, puisse vouloir se charger d'une famille, lui qui acceptait avec entrain même les missions les plus longues qui vous éloignent pourtant de toute vie familiale et sociale._

- Et bien, j'en ai eu marre de cette solitude, sans famille, sans personne qui vous attend le soir à la maison, personne avec qui partager ses week-ends, ses vacances. Je me suis réveillé, enfin! Ok, j'ai une belle carrière, la reconnaissance de mes supérieurs…la belle affaire! J'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de bien plus. Que je voulais construire une vraie famille. J'ai changé de poste, je suis désormais basé à NY définitivement. J'aurais quelques voyages certes, mais rien de comparable avec mes tours annuels des USA. Je me suis posé. T'en dis quoi?

- Euh… Qu'il faut que je prenne un siège!

_Il rit, la regarda fixement préparer sa chaise puis annonça:_

- Je les emmène en vacances une semaine. Veux-tu venir avec nous?

_Olivia faillit s'asseoir à côté de sa chaise, tant la question la surprit._

- Pardon?

- Nous nous sommes toujours croisés lors du boulot, on n'a jamais pris le temps de discuter simplement…de se découvrir…amicalement. J'ai vraiment envie qu'on renoue comme amis, comme de vrais amis. Tu peux prendre quelques jours de vacances? Nous partons lundi

- Dean! Tu réalises ce que tu demandes là?

-Dites-lui les enfants! Où est-ce que nous allons aller en vacances? Vous vous rappelez?

- À la plage! _- s'écrit le petit garçon._

- Un endroit super qui s'appelle…? Qui s'appelle…?

- Les Ca… calibes!

- C'est presque ça. Donc je te propose huit jours de vacances, tous frais payés aux Caraïbes! Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'es pas tentée!

- Dean… qu'est-ce que?... qu'est-ce que tu t'es mis en tête?

- Huit jours de sable fin, le soleil, la mer… le paradis quoi!

- Qu'est-ce que tu espères?

- Juste passer du temps avec toi. Et les petits. S'amuser gentiment… discuter… se découvrir

- Dean…._- - Elle déplaça ses mèches de cheveux_- - Je suis flattée par la proposition, vraiment… mais je ne suis pas libre

- Allez! Tu as le droit toi aussi de prendre des vacances

- Dean! Je ne suis pas libre… Je vis avec quelqu'un

- Oh! _- - Il n'arriva pas à cacher sa déception._

- Je suis navrée

- Ok, je vois…. Non, je suis content pour toi… Je le connais?

_Elle soupira. La question classique de l'éconduit._

- Non, il y a peu de chance

_Il accusait le coup avec difficulté_. - Bon… je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Venez les enfants, on y va

- Au revoir Madame

- Oui, au revoir mon grand. Dean…

- Bonne chance - _dit-il tout triste. Il prit son fils par la main et partit. La petite décida de lever ses yeux sur Olivia juste quand ils lui tournèrent le dos._

"******************************************************************************************************

- Hey Partenaire! Faut se réveiller là!

- Hein? Oh Nick….excuse-moi je rêvassais

- Je vois ça. Comment ça se passe avec David en ce moment?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup?

- Par pure sollicitude, rassure-toi. Je te vois dans tes pensées, j'espère juste que tu te remets mal de tes folles nuits et pas d'une dispute ombrageuse!

- Oh non, tout va bien, ça avance gentiment

- C'est cool! C'est un brave type

- Oui. ….Nick, tu peux me dire pourquoi la vie est si compliquée?

- Hum?

- Pourquoi on peut chercher pendant des années en vain quelque chose…. Et juste quand on le trouve…

- Qu'est ce qui va pas?

- Je… je viens de… enfin, on vient de me faire des avances

- Franco?

- C'était déguisé mais c'était bien des avances. C'est pas croyable quand même! Des années, des décennies même toute seule, sans rien à l'horizon, et pile quand je commence une histoire, un autre se pointe!

- C'est qui l'autre?

- Tu ne le connais pas

- Mais quel est ton problème? Tant pis pour l'autre, puisque tu as David

- Ouais

- À moins que le second te plaise plus que tu veux bien le dire?

- Hein? Non, bien sur que non… j' suis pas du genre à courir après deux hommes à la fois!

"*************************************************************************************************

_alors à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer?_


	2. Chapter 2

- Hello

- Bonsoir. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici Olivia

- Écoutes… je voulais… que les choses soient claires

- Vas-y

- Si je décide de venir avec toi, ce sera juste amical. Pas de romance, ni même de sexe, ok? Et ne t'imagine pas que arrivée là-bas je changerais d'avis!

- Je t'ai toujours respectée Olivia. Si tu me dis que tu n'es pas disponible, je te promets de ne rien tenter. Je veux passer un peu de temps avec toi, tout simplement

- Pas d'entourloupes?

- Il n'y en aura pas. Chacun sa chambre, et nous aurons tout le temps les petits avec nous. Je ne me risquerais pas à te sauter dessus devant eux quand même! Mais euh… tu vas dire quoi à ton copain?

- Je…lui ai dit que j'ai une mission … d'infiltration

Il sourit: - Comme au bon vieux temps! Je suis très heureux que tu viennes Olivia. L'avion est lundi à 10h, ça t'ira?

- C'est un peu juste pour que je réserve un billet…

- Je m'occupe de tout Olivia. Tu es mon invitée

- C'est gentil mais…

- Pas de mais. Tu as posé tes conditions, je pose les miennes. C'est un cadeau, je veux que tu sois détendue, que tu te repose et t'amuse pour une fois, ok?

- Ok

- Parfait. À lundi alors. On se retrouve à l'aéroport, ce sera plus … discret

"***************************************************************************************************

- Hey

- Hey. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?

- Non, je m'ennuie un peu toute seule dans ma chambre. Les petits sont couchés?

- Oui. Cette semaine a été magique Olivia

- C'est vrai. Je te remercie de m'avoir emmenée

- Merci à toi d'être venue. Tu as mis du soleil dans ces vacances Olivia _- - Il la regarde si tendrement -_ - Je chérirai ce souvenir toute ma vie, merci de me l'avoir donné

- Dean…. - - _Elle se rapproche, et se serre contre lui. Il enroule spontanément ses bras autour d'elle, puis il caresse ses cheveux en lui murmurant :_ - Je t'aime. _Ces mots la poussent à se lover encore plus contre lui, puis elle se décale._

- Je vais retourner me coucher

- Bonne nuit Olivia

_Il ne tente pas de la retenir et se laisse tomber sur son lit, plus qu'il ne s'y assoit, pendant qu'elle se dirige vers la porte. Mais à peine ouverte, Olivia fait volte-face et revient vers lui. Elle l'embrasse fougueusement. Au moment où il va poser ses mains sur sa taille, elle cesse le baiser._

- Je suis désolée… je ne peux rien te donner de plus

- C'est déjà beaucoup mon cœur - _- Il prend une de ses mains qu'il porte à ses lèvres. -_ - Ne te soucie pas de moi. Sois heureuse, c'est la seule chose qui m'importe

- Ah… à demain Dean

- Bonne nuit mon ange


	3. Chapter 3

_Attention : scène un peu ...hot...non c'est une blague, tout reste en filigrane! quand même, un peu de pudeur!_

'****************************************************************************************************

- Oui…. Hum… ne t'arrêtes pas… je t'en prie ne t'arrêtes pas Dean

- Oh c'est bon… Olivia… oh oui oui….hum je t'aime je t'aime

- Hmmm… oh Dean, c'est… c'est trop bon…

- On est dingues. Avoir fait l'amour ici_! - - fait-il en observant la petite salle de repos exiguë du commissariat._

- Dean… ce n'était pas de l'amour… juste du sexe - _- corrige-t-elle après avoir repris un peu de son souffle. Elle récupère ses vêtements qu'elle enfile rapidement._

- Tu es cruelle de me dire ça comme ça! Tu aurais au moins pu trouver une autre formulation!

- Dean, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser

- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, pourquoi tu me fais ça? Tu te joue de moi c'est tout!

- Non… je… je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je t'en prie, comprends-moi

- Pardon. Je n'ai pas le droit de te mettre de la pression. Je voudrais juste que… prends soin de toi. Si tu veux me revoir, je serai toujours là pour toi

- Comment tu fais Dean? Pour être toujours si … compréhensif?

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te voir heureuse

"********************************************************************************************************

- Sergent Munch

- Agent Porter? Quel mauvais vent vous amène?

- Je viens mander votre aide

- À moi? Je joue très mal aux magouilles et intriques, désolé! Je ne serais pas à votre niveau

- C'est pour aider Oliva

- ?

- Vous avez connu le jeune Calvin Arliss, n'est-ce pas? Une audience a lieu dans deux jours pour statuer sur sa garde définitive. Je veux que vous témoigniez pour Olivia

- Mais? Elle ne m'en a pas parlé!

- Elle l'ignore. Et ne lui dites rien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit déçue si cela rate

- Je ne comprends rien! Comment êtes-vous au courant pour ce gosse?

- Sa mère est retombée dans la drogue. Du coup, le juge va choisir un tuteur permanent. Les affaires sociales ont proposé les grands-parents, mais ils ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme et je sais que Calvin ne les aime pas. Son avocat va demander un autre tuteur agrée par le tribunal. J'ai proposé Olivia. Venez témoigner de sa moralité, son expérience avec les enfants, y compris difficiles ou traumatisés, son contact chaleureux. Vous êtes celui qui la côtoie depuis le plus longtemps

- C'est bizarre cet altruisme soudain! Vous espérez quoi de tout ça?

- Et bien, si vous ne mentionnez jamais mon rôle devant Olivia, je ne pourrais rien en retirer. Je ne cherche pas à ramener la couverture à moi, au contraire. Je veux juste son bien…qu'elle soit heureuse, vous comprenez? Je vous en prie Munch, faites-le juste pour Olivia. Vous savez combien elle tient à cet enfant

- Ok. Mais ne vous imaginez pas que cela change mon opinion sur vous

- Ça n'a aucune importance. Merci Munch

"***************************************************************************************************

- Dean, ne fais pas cette tête!

- Mais… on ne se voit qu'en coup de vent! C'est chaque fois pareil!

- Tu avais promis! Pas de pression sur moi

_Il baisse la tête -_ - Oui, j'avais promis…c'est juste que… si un jour tu dois choisir, c'est avec lui que tu resteras…pas avec moi, je le sais… j'ai peur de ne pas le supporter

- Arrêtes! Je me sens déjà mal de ce que je fais! Ce n'est pas honnête envers lui

- S'il t'aimait autant que moi, il comprendrait!

- Stop! Il n'y a rien à comprendre, ok? Sauf que je suis une garce

- Bien sur que non! Olivia ma chérie, ne pense pas ça!

- Et t'appelles comment une femme qui trompe son mec, hein?

- Ce n'est pas pareil! Toi, tu as tant manqué d'amour, c'est normal que tu compenses aujourd'hui avec deux hommes. Et même s'il t'en fallait un troisième, je l'accepterais. Olivia mon ange…

- Pourquoi je suis comme ça?

- Ce n'est pas grave Olivia. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, je te jure. Quoi qu'il arrive

- Pourtant je te traite… comme un…

- Chut, c'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas

- J'arrive pas à me maîtriser, je te saute dessus comme une sauvage

- Hum, je ne m'en plains pas de ça!

- Oh Mon Dieu!

- Quoi?

- Nous n'avons pris aucune précaution!

- Tu n'es plus sous pilule?

- C'est pire! Je suis sous stimulation ovarienne!Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

"********************************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

- Oh Bon Sang!

- Qu'y a-t-il chérie?

- J'ai reçu cette lettre des services sociaux! Oh Mon Dieu, je récupère la garde de Calvin! Et c'est définitif!

- C'est qui ça Calvin?

- Je t'en ai parlé: un jeune garçon que j'ai élevé quelques mois mais que sa mère m'a arraché, alors que l'on s'était déjà beaucoup attaché l'un à l'autre. C'est fabuleux!

- Si je comprends bien, ce gosse va venir ici?

- Oui! C'est irréel, j'arrive pas à y croire et….David? Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

- Ça fait des années que tu n'as pas vu ce gamin! Il a certainement dû changer. Et peut-être pas en bien

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Calvin est adorable!

- Était! C'est peut-être bien un voyou maintenant

- Et quand bien même! J'aime ce gamin, comme mon fils!

- Chérie, ce n'est pas prudent! Avec le bébé… nous devons penser à lui en premier!

- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas de Calvin chez nous, c'est ça?

- Chérie, essaie de comprendre… nous ne savons rien de lui… il est peut-être mal élevé, insupportable et j'en passe! Qui sait comment il va se comporter? S'il s'en prend au bébé par jalousie, hein? Et il est… c'est même pas le nôtre, il y aura toujours un fossé entre lui et notre vraie famille

- Quoi? Parce que ce n'est pas Ton fils c'est ça?

- Olivia! Nous allons avoir un bébé! À nous, bien à nous

- Alors que Calvin n'est qu'un étranger, c'est bien ton raisonnement?

- Oui. Je suis désolé, mais il ne pourra jamais avoir la même place que notre véritable enfant

- C'est moi qui suis désolée David! Parce qu'il est temps que tu saches que ce bébé que je porte n'est pas de toi

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- J'ai un amant. Et c'est lui le père, pas toi. Ne te fatigue donc pas à aimer ce bébé! Il n'a aucun lien de sang avec toi, c'est un étranger lui aussi!

- Olivia! Comment as-tu pu?

- Tu me fatigues! Toujours à exiger des explications sur le pourquoi du comment! Je m'envoie en l'air avec un autre, il te faut un dessin aussi?

- Espèce de salope!

- C'est ça! Dégage de chez moi! Je veux plus y croiser ta tronche!

_David sort en claquant la porte, sur une Olivia rouge de colère. Mais après un moment à ruminer sa déception, la colère retombe pour laisser place aux pleurs._ Elle vient de le chasser! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Pourquoi lui a-t-elle dit tout ça?

"*******************************************************************************************************

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Dean?

- J'avais plus de nouvelles de toi depuis des semaines! Je m'inquiétais! Surtout que tu réponds pas à mes messages

- J'avais pas envie de roucoulades, ok?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie?

_Elle se mord la lèvre -_ - J'avais besoin de calme

- Le bébé va bien? Ne me dis pas qu'il est arrivé quelque chose….?

- Non, non, ça va… c'est juste que… j'ai rompu avec David

- Mais pourquoi? Vous vous entendiez si bien?

- Il ne voulait pas de Calvin

- Calvin? C'est le nom que tu vas donner au bébé? _- - fait-il le plus innocemment possible._

- Non. C'est un jeune adolescent dont le tribunal m'a donné la garde… et David ne peut apparemment pas élever un enfant qui n'est pas de lui

- Quel con! Un enfant ça s'aime pour lui-même! Et ce Calvin… il vit avec toi alors?

- Oui. On s'habitue l'un à l'autre. Je suis très heureuse qu'il soit là, mais cette rupture…. J'ai du mal à l'accepter

- Je comprends ma puce

- Dean non! Je ne suis absolument pas prête à te retomber dans les bras! C'est trop tôt! J'ai besoin de faire le vide, de me retrouver. Laisses-moi du temps

- Ok. Je suis toujours là pour toi, tu le sais. Et même si tu veux juste parler, je suis là

"******************************************************************************************************

ben oui, tout était trop beau dans cette histoire, pas de méchants, que des gens patients. et ben non!


	5. Chapter 5

- Bonjour. Tu es Calvin je suppose?

- Vous êtes qui?

- Un ami d'Olivia. Elle est là?

- Ouais

- Je peux entrer?

- Vous êtes qui?

- Je viens de te le dire. Un ami

_Le jeune homme se pousse pour le laisser entrer._ - - Mais encore?

- Tu es bien protecteur j'ai l'impression

- C'est vous le salaud qui l'a largué comme ça?

- Hein? Mais pas du tout!

- C'est dégueulasse! Mon père aussi s'était barré, en nous laissant tous seuls ma mère et moi. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est droguée! Je vous laisserai pas blesser encore une fois Olivia

- Tu te méprends mon grand. Je n'ai pas quitté Olivia, au contraire! J'attends juste le jour où elle voudra bien de moi

- Oh?

- Hey Dean? Salut!

- Hello Olivia

- Tu as rencontré Calvin….- _dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent. - _- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

- Je passais… juste dire bonjour. Oh, j'ai quelque chose pour toi

- C'est quoi?

- Juste ça _- - Il sort un papier de sa poche qui lui donne._

- C'est très mignon. Ce sont de tes enfants?

- Oui. Ils parlent souvent de toi tu sais. Andréa a dessiné les personnages, enfin c'est pas facile à reconnaître c'est sûr, mais je crois que là c'est toi. Et Stephen le décor. Ils ont longtemps bataillé avant de se mettre d'accord sur qui ferait quoi

- C'est trop gentil. Tu les remercieras de ma part

- vous avez des enfants?

- Oui deux. Ils ont trois et quatre ans

- Vous êtes mariés aussi?

- Non. Un jour j'espère _- - fait-il en levant les yeux sur Olivia._

- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire Calvin? _- - les interrompt Olivia._

- J'emmène mon fils voir un match de foot samedi. Ça te dit de venir aussi Calvin?

- Hein? Moi?

- Si Olivia le permet bien sûr. À moins que vous ayez d'autres projets?

- Je travaille samedi. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, Calvin adore le foot, n'est-ce pas? Ça te dit d'y aller?

- Pourquoi pas

- Ok. Je passe donc te chercher à 16h. C'est le dernier match de la saison, ça ne se rate pas ça!

- C'est gentil Dean, mais tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de…

- Au contraire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Une sortie juste entre mecs, ça fait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé!

- Parce que tu en as horreur normalement

- Oui mais je suis papa. Forcément j'ai changé. Bon je file. Au revoir Olivia. À samedi Calvin

* * *

- Olivia? C'est qui ce type?

- Hum… un ami

- Ouais, un ami qui bave en te regardant

- Non mais, c'est quoi ces expressions?

- Allez avoues

- Avouer quoi?

- Ben qu'il te plaît !

- Mais pas du tout, je….

- Eh j'ai 14 ans, je suis plus un gamin, et ça crève les yeux. Il a l'air assez sympa, et en plus ça le dérange pas que tu sois enceinte, sautes sur l'occasion!

- Dis donc, je suis assez grande pour choisir toute seule!

- Bon dis-moi quand même! Va-t-il devenir mon futur beau-père?

- Tu vas vite en besogne toi!

_Mais le regard insistant et taquin de Calvin lui fait bien vite rendre les armes._

- Je… je sais pas encore…enfin si mais c'est juste que… c'est compliqué

- Tu l'aimes?

- Euh

- Tu disais qu'on pouvait tout se dire maintenant. Alors fais-moi confiance, je lui répéterai rien

- Oui je l'aime

- C'est cool

- Mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps…tu comprends?

- Tu vas lui demander d'adopter le bébé?

- Ça fait longtemps qu'il a proposé que je le déclare comme le père. Mais j'hésite

- Pourquoi?

- Il y a une chance sur deux

- De quoi?

- Ça ne serait pas très honnête s'il n'était pas de lui

- Attends! Tu viens de me dire qu'il y a une chance qu'il le soit? Donc vous avez déjà humhum tous les deux?

- Calvin!... c'est gênant de te parler de ça…

- J'en reste sur le cuq!

- Reste poli tout de même!

- Ouais… je pensais pas que… alors lui et l'autre? Dans le même temps?

- Calvin!

- Ce sera pas la peine de me faire la morale quand je commencerai à sortir avec des filles! Deux en même temps, j'y crois pas!

- C'était loin d'être une bonne idée! Je te supplie de ne pas faire un jour la même erreur que moi! Regarde où j'en suis! Et je sais même pas de qui je suis enceinte! Je suis une… moins que rien

- Olivia, c'est pas vrai! Tu es géniale, je t'adore moi! Et j'adore ton bébé aussi. Tu n'es pas une nulle, ça non, tu es super. Et ça va être génial tous les trois


End file.
